epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:RadicalWeavile/ERB Suggestion Tiers
Hey everyone! On our board we have many suggestions unanimously agreed upon. However, which one could actually be done, and when? That's where I come in! I try to place suggestions on possibility for the most part (not personal bias), and rank them in tiers. You all can give me suggestions on where to place them! Note: I am now dramatically changed and balanced my tiers based on which season they should be made, not on likeliness. That way, everyone will be happy and there will be less controversy. Also, I am removing most of my negative/brief/unesasary commentary and adding people who are suggested a lot but not unanimously agreed upon. ''' Tier A (Season 3) '''Here, I placed ideas that we should expect to see. Here, I tried to make the list reasonable Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 3 Charles Darwin vs Ash Ketchum (While people everywhere have done their versions about 5,827 times, you gotta admit, this is a genius suggestion. As a Pokemon fan, I'm totally for this myself. I'm wondering how the ERB crew will do theirs.) James Bond vs (Austin Powers > Jason Bourne) Indiana Jones vs Lara Croft (ERB'' needs more MvF battles, so this should have an edge.) Mythbusters vs Ghostbusters (''This battle would recall most rappers who appeared before, such as MC Mr. Napkins, Watsky, Destorm ect. This could fit for a Halloween special.) Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (I haven't heard many people suggest it, but I would be shocked if they didn't make it.) Sheldon Cooper vs Isaac Newton (or Dr. House) (As I have never seen BBT or House, I'm kinda meh when it comes to this one. However, it is suggested to oblivion. As much as people want Cooper and House to square off, I'm putting my money on Newton vs Cooper because it better defines "History".) Bonnie and Clyde vs Romeo and Juliet (Would be pretty funny and unique, since we it will be the first M&FvM&F.) King Henry VIII vs Hillary Clinton (I'm not sure if ERB scrapped this for good, but hopefully not. Maybe if we pester them enough.) Superman vs Goku (I'm not a huge Dragonball person, but it is suggested a lot, and I wouldn't throw a fit if it actually happened. However, l''ike Ash ''vs Darwin, this one has been made thousands of times by other people. Nice Peter has acknowledged this battle last summer, but not much consideration has been done.) The Three Stooges vs (The Marx Brothers < The Three Musketeers) (Unique idea; a three on three idea. Would require many rappers, but I think this can be done. '') Gene Simmons vs (Elton John > Slash) Bear Grylls vs Theodore Roosevelt Edgar Allan Poe vs Stephen King Carl Sagan vs Neil deGrasse Tyson ''(Looked up Tyson. It's quite possible.) Katniss Everdeen vs Joan of Arc (Probably the most likely FvF battle on the board.) George Washington vs SURPRISE! Weird Al Yankovic vs SURPRISE! PSY vs SURPRISE! Leonardo Da Vinci vs SURPRISE! Spiderman vs SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Finale Tier B (Season 4) Season 2/3 Sequel (George Lucas > Alfred Hitchcock) vs Steven Spielberg Ace Ventura vs Doctor Doolittle Dracula vs Edward Cullen (The Halloween version of Bieber vs Beethoven. I wouldn't mind Dracula beating Edward to a pulp, but let's wait a while.) Mark Zuckerberg vs Alexander Graham Bell Muhammad Ali vs (Mike Tyson > Rocky Balboa) (Solid suggestion.) Dorothy Gale vs Alice (This is actually a pretty good suggestion. We need more FvF battles.) (John F. Kennedy < Fidel Castro) vs Julius Caesar Greg Heffley vs Anne Frank (Kinney mught end the series by then, thus having a bigger impact for Greg here.) Percy Jackson vs Aquaman (Once Jackson's movies become a disgustingly long series, he shall face Aquaman)''' Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' '' Kurt Cobain vs Jimi Hendrix Harry Houdini vs (Criss Angel = Harry Potter) Joker vs SURPRISE! Jack Sparrow vs SURPRISE! Mark Twain vs SURPRISE! Bob Ross vs SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! 'vs '''SURPRISE! ' '''SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Sequel SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Sequel SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Finale Tier C (Season 5) Dr. Jekyll/Mr. Hyde vs Bruce Banner/The Hulk Franklin D. Roosevelt vs Professor X Confucius vs Yoda (I kinda like this.) Willy Wonka vs Mad Hatter Freddy Krueger vs Jack the Ripper Ronald McDonald vs Colonel Sanders Charlie Chaplin vs Mr. Bean Donald Trump vs King Midas Rick Astley vs Eduard Khil'' '' Simon Cowell vs Gordon Ramsay'' '' Jim Henson vs Jeff Dunham'' '' Evel Knievel vs Steve Irwin Sigmund Freud vs Socrates Sweeney Todd vs Edward Scissorhands (Halloween special?) Rod Serling vs (Morgan Freeman > Vincent Price) SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! 'vs '''SURPRISE! ' '''SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Sequel SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Sequel SURPRISE! '''vs '''SURPRISE! Finale Just give me suggestions on where to place where and maybe this can become an actually page on the site. I want this to become as unanimious as possible. =) Category:Blog posts